Hard Love and Unbroken Promises
by Jay the Pagan Child
Summary: gene and melfina meet after 12 years, melfina is stil is love with gene, but does he feel the same? (all characters have been made human, and this is my first one: be brutal!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own OUTLAW STAR characters/places. Only my own! Plus, I added some changes to the characters' personalities. And some places are purely in my head! Also: All characters have been made human for the sake of this story!  
Hard Love and Unbroken Promises  
Intro  
After everything that had happened, a soft smile was what she gave him. She put her right hand on his face, ever so gently, as if to say "I'll always be there for you." And yet, he knew that this was all in his head. But that didn't matter. All he cared about was the fact that she was here. He leaned in to kiss her, knowing that this was not only his first, but hers...and theirs....  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Gene reached over and turned off his alarm. Damn that cursed thing! It always wakes him up at the same part of the same dream. It had been this way for a week now...But why was he all of a sudden having dreams about her again? Gods, he hadn't thought of Melfina in over two years. And yet, these dreams kept reoccurring. He would never understand it. But he had no time to speculate now; he had to go to work on fixing that sink....  
At the same time...  
'Gene! No! Please, you have to understand, I never meant to...'  
'You never meant to what, Melfina? You never meant to sleep with Christopher? Or you never meant for me to find out?'  
'Gene, I never slept with him! They lied to you! Who are you going to believe; me, the one person you said you could trust; or them, the very people who tried to tear us apart?'  
DUN...DUN DUN DUN DUN...DUN DUN!  
Melfina sat straight up in her bed, crying heavily, and shaking from the cold night air. She reached over and turned off her alarm. She had been having this dream, or rather, this nightmare for almost a week now.... Though the thing that was surprising about this one was the fact that she hadn't dreamt of that event for a really long time. I haven't thought that day in almost two years. I think about Gene every second of every day...but this was different...It was almost like a warning...  
She got out of bed, and put on her robe and slippers. On her way out, she noticed that her computer was still on from the night before. Ah man! Like I can afford to keep this thing as it is! Wait... Melfina's thoughts trailed off as she had an idea. She would send Gene an email! He has had the same email address for the past fifteen years. She hoped that that hadn't changed.... 


	2. The Email

Chapter One: The Email  
  
"Gene! You told me to tell you when your email thing popped up, and um...yeah.... It popped up!"  
"Check the return address Jim.... What does it say?" Gene called from the other room. He was attempting to fix the sink, which had broken...Again.  
"Um.... Hold on, lemme see here.... It's from someone named Hearts of Fire. Only, it's spelled H-R-T-S-O-F-F-I-R-E. Should I delete it?"  
"Um...no, I'll check it out when I'm done. The name sounds familiar. Just lemme finish here...I'm almost done."  
"Okay, I'll leave it be. Say Gene, could it be Suzuka playing a trick on you again?"  
"What this about playing tricks, my young friend?"  
"Suzuka! Gods, I'm almost twenty now! I'm not exactly that 'little' kid you think I am!"  
"I know Jim! I was just kidding around. But no, I haven't been online in almost a week. I haven't had time. Besides, the send date says today. And this is the only connection here in the house. Well, so far, at least."  
"You leave my house alone Suzy, or I'll skin you alive!"  
"Gene! Don't call me that! There's only one person who gets away with calling me that, and you sure as hell aren't him!"  
"Calm down, Suzy, it's okay," Jim said real quietly. He was that one person.  
"Alright Jim, I'm done. It's only temporary, at least until the plumber gets here. Which may be never, but hey. At least now we have running water. Okay, time for you to get off. Come on Jim, I need to get things done. You can get back on later. Thank you," Gene said, when Jim got out of the seat. Gene loved Jim, he was Gene's 'little brother.' He had to take care of him. And Suzuka helped...though not much.  
Gene pulled up his email account, and found the mysterious email from one HRTSofFIRE. Why did that name sound familiar to him? Where had he heard it before? Wait... No, he thought. It couldn't be.... Could it? Gene opened the email.  
Dear Gene:  
I know that we haven't corresponded in a very long time, but I had a sudden urge to make contact with you again. I only pray that you have kept your email the same, and I am not sending this to some random person. I just... I have to know Gene... I have to know whether or not you ever believed me. You walked away that day without giving me an answer. You just left on that train... And you never looked back. And you never came back. How are you? How is Jim? I only ask, because I know he is with you. You would never left him, he's your 'little brother.' Please Gene, I need to know. I may be sadistic by sending you this email, but what was I to do? I think about you a lot, Gene. Every day, to be exact. I just... I love you Gene. I always have, I always will. I don't know whether it's a curse or a blessing! I'm leaving for home tonight. My train leaves at 7, and I'll be there around 9. You know where to find me... If you want to that is. It's up to you. Gene, I love you. I don't know how not to.  
~Melfina.  
It was her. And she was coming back here. To Rostract. But to do what? 


	3. The Past Becomes the Present Part One

Chapter Two: The Past Becomes the Present  
"I still don't understand why you want me to do this Gene. She's most likely going to want to see you. Her and I weren't on good terms when you left, ya know... It's because I blamed her for you sudden departure. I mean, come one. You left not only her, but me and Jim for almost two years! No, I don't want to know what you were doing those two years, Gene, I just know that Jim threatened everyday that he would never speak to you again, even if you did come back. As it was, when you finally did come back home, he wasn't exactly friendly to you, though he did speak to you at least. And she left about a month after you did... We pretty much ran her outta here! I'm just saying Gene; you should be the one here at the station, not me. I should be the one at home on the phone talking to you while you stand here waiting for the train. Oh, here comes the train. What do you want me to do Gene? And you better make it quick."  
"Okay, just go have lunch with her, Suzuka, and then improvise. Please, I just need some time. I just don't know what to do yet."  
"Fine Gene. I'll think of something."  
"Thank you Suzuka, I owe you one," he said, hanging up.  
"Yes you do Gene. Yes you do," Suzuka said, hanging up her cell phone, just as Melfina stepped off the train.  
Suzuka watched as Melfina walked out and looked around. The way she was looking around, you'd think she was looking for him, she thought. Suzuka sighed. It was time.  
"Melfina! Over here!" She called, waving her arms. She could see the disappointment on Melfina's face as she walked over.  
"Oh, hi, Suzuka. No offense, but you are the last person I ever thought would meet me at a train station."  
"Oh please, none taken. Jim wanted to come too, but he had to help Gene with something around the house. Things keep breaking. But he sends his 'hello-how-are-you?', so don't feel too bad!"  
"I don't mean to be rude Suzuka, but what are you doing here? You and I were not exactly on speaking terms when I left."  
Suzuka smiled, thinking on how she was just telling Gene that. "Yeah, well, you know Gene. He wanted to be the one to meet you here, but um, he's kinda being a chicken right now. I just got off the phone with him, and believe me, I wish it was the other way around. But hey, now we can settle our differences over lunch, what do ya say? Come on, please?" She added, seeing the familiar quick look of 'I-don't-really-know-if-that's-a-good-idea' flash across Melfina's face.  
"Well, I was kinda upset at the way we left things, so I don't really see the problem. I gotta stop at my house first... Just to drop things off."  
Suzuka nodded, understanding the real reason for going to her house. Suzuka assumed that Melfina hadn't been 'home' since she left... Since her mom died... In a weird way, Suzuka was glad that she was able to be there for Melfina, especially since they had big differences.  
At the house...  
Melfina sat in Suzuka's Tahoe, and she looked at the house that she once called 'home.' She hadn't been there since she was 16. Since her mom died. That was over ten years ago. She wasn't sure she was truly up to this. Suzuka turned off the Tahoe, sensing, in her Suzuka-way, that Melfina just needed some time. Melfina took a deep breath, let it out, and opened the door. She walked (with what she hoped looked like confidence) to the door, and it was there that she hesitated again. I'm not ready for this. Then again... I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. She mustered up what was left of her courage and slid her key into the lock, hoping against hope that no one had changed the locks. When she heard the familiar pop of the lock, she opened the door, walked in, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked around. Nothing had changed. Well, it was extremely dusty, but nothing a good cleaning wouldn't fix. She would tackle that either later tonight, or first thing tomorrow. She thought it would be hard, going inside the house that she grew up in with her mom... The house that held all her good memories... Christmas with Mom, school days and problems, prom with Gene... Melfina let her thoughts stop right there. She closed her eyes, but it didn't matter. She could see the event as if it was really happening now, and she was just watching. She could see Gene walk in; looking excruciatingly handsome in his tux, and holding a simple white box that not only held her corsage, but a promise ring that he would give her later that night. She could hear her mom call up the stairs for her. She saw herself walk calmly down the stairs in her long shiny purple prom dress (the one she bought in November), as if this sort of thing happened everyday for her. She had felt elegant and beautiful in that dress, and she remembered that the look in Gene's eyes told her that he thought so as well.  
Melfina stopped the movie that was playing in her head. She looked down at her hand to the odd 'ring' that Gene had given her. It was a nut, or a washer, or something... She wasn't quite sure what. It was the type of thing that you would use before/after you put a screw in. All she knew was that she promised to never take it off... And other than when she went swimming or took a shower, she never did. Gene meant that much to her. Melfina remembered Suzuka, who was sitting outside waiting for her. She dropped her bags in the middle of the floor, grabbed her purse and keys, locked the door, and half-ran to the Tahoe. She got in, Suzuka started the car, and they left for their lunch destination. Neither knew exactly where they were going, but they would when they got there.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. The Past Becomes the Present Part Two

When they arrived at Un-Saint Molly's, a little cafe on the corner by where Suzuka lived (though unbenounced to Melfina), they were surprised to see Jim there. Well, Suzuka had predicted it, so Melfina was the only one who was really surprised. They sat at his table, and a waitress brought over three menus. They all realized that they weren't particularly hungry, so Suzuka and Jim ordered black coffees, and Melfina ordered herself a glass of water. They sat there talking about old times and then they got onto the subject of what everyone was doing lately.  
"So Jim," Melfina said, sipping her water. "What are you doing now for a living?"  
"I'm back at school. Um...I'm trying to get into the pilot academy. I know what you're thinking, I've flown the Star so many times, why do I need to go to school for it, but it interests me, so I'm going."  
"That's great, Jim, I'm glad you're following your dreams."  
"Gene and I are proud of Jim here. He helps out around the house, and he's learned how to properly cook," Suzuka said, putting her arm around Jim and giving me a squeeze. Melfina wondered what was going on between the two of them.  
"And you Suzuka? Yeah that's right, I haven't forgotten about asking you!"  
"Well, I'm just being lazy, and sitting around the house making sure that Gene and Jim are properly fed, washed, and just plain' healthy. Hey, someone has to do it! So what are you up to these days Mel?" Suzuka said, drinking her coffee.  
"Um, I was just promoted to an Investigator (1) in the department, which means that I can now work in the field solving cases instead of doing the paperwork for others behind a desk. Um, yeah that's about it," she said.  
"Wait, if you were just promoted, how did you get time off so soon?"  
"Well, I was supposed to fill in for Jacky, because she was going on vacation, but she had to cancel, and she told me that I needed some time off. Apparently I have been working to hard for this promotion, and if I didn't take this time off, she was going to take it away, blah blah blah.... Oh, sorry, Jacky's my boss," she said, seeing the looks of confusion in the people sitting before her. But when the looks continued to stay on their faces, she realized that something was amiss. She followed their looks to a person standing behind her. Her first thought was that it was Gene. But this person was the one person she hoped to every God she knew that she would never see while she was here in Rostract. She turned her head fast, hoping against hope that he hadn't seen her. But from the pained look on Suzuka's face, he had. And from the look of slightly controlled anger on Jim's face, he was headed towards them.  
"Hello Suzuka, Jim. How are you? Where's Gene? Was he too busy to join you today?" He said the word 'busy' as if it disgusted him. "And who might this be?" He asked, coming around so he could see Melfina's face.  
Melfina tried to hide her face in her hand, but it was too late.  
"Oh. Hello Melfina," he said, very softly and gently, as if just by speaking to her, she would break.  
"Christopher," was all Melfina could say. And judging by the quick pained look, the coldness of that one word cut straight through him. Melfina didn't care.  
"It's good to see you again."  
"I wish I could say the same, Christopher, but I've decided that I wasn't going to lie to anyone anymore," she said, taking a drink of her water, and getting up to leave.  
"Suzuka, Jim, it was nice to see you guys again. I'm going home now; no thank you Suzuka, I'll walk; and I will talk to you guys tomorrow," she said, opening the door to the little cafe, and shutting it right in Christopher's face. She was already two streets away when he caught up to her.  
"Melfina, stop!" He said, grabbing her elbow. She quickly pulled her arm back, as if to slap him, but thought better of it.  
"Why should I?" She said, continuing to walk.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"I don't see what we have left to say to each other Christopher. I thought we said all we could that day."  
"Come on Mel, don't be this way. Don't treat me like I'm the bad guy!"  
"Damnit Christopher! You are! Okay, you are the bad guy here. You let your parents talk Gene, the one person I love more than life itself, into thinking that you and I slept together, and that we were going to get married because you got me pregnant. You drove him away from me! Gods, you drove him away from Jim and Suzuka, and at a time when Jim needed Gene to be around! He was gone for a long time, Christopher! In the month before I left, do you know that we had to put Jim in the hospital because he wouldn't eat, and he almost killed himself? Why did you do that Chris? Why would you want to make so many people miserable? Gods, go away from me Christopher, you've caused me enough heartbreak and trouble to last me three lifetimes! And stay away from Jim and Suzuka, or Gods help me, I will kill you this time. There will be no hesitation, and from what I hear, that little bitch of a sister won't be there to stop me this time either," Melfina said, as she started to run. It had begun to rain. Christopher just stood there, transfixed on the running figure of the woman he loved. He couldn't figure out what she saw in that Gene, but he would make her see that she should be with him, not Gene. He would do whatever it took to have her. Nothing would stop him from having her.  
Melfina didn't stop running until she got to the front door of her house. She was lucky she could unlock the door, she was shaking so badly. But just as she got the door opened, she heard footsteps behind her.  
"Gods, what do you want now?" She asked, turning around. But what she saw behind her made her gasp. It was Gene. And before she knew it, she was in his arms, and she was kissing him. She was kissing him as if he was water, and she had just returned from the desert. Gene pushed her against the open front door, and when he found it open, he half-carried her inside, and pushed the door closed with his foot. But when the door slammed against the frame just as a roll of thunder followed a bolt of lightening almost immediately, he let go of Melfina and stepped back. He realized what he was doing. They were both breathing heavily. Gene could see that Melfina was crying. He put his left hand of her face and wiped away the tears he found there. He gave her a soft smile, turned and left abruptly. It took Melfina a minute to realize what had just happened. But the shock of it hadn't kicked it yet, so she calmly shut the door, went over to the couch, layed down, and cried herself to sleep, only to dream of Gene and pray that he was dreaming of her.  
Which of course he was.  
Just a note, what I mean by an INVESTIGATOR, is a Crime Scene Investigator. They are the people who gather the evidence when a crime happens. Goddess forbid, if someone should kill someone else, these are the people who would gather the clues to find the killer to bring the killer to justice. Good people to have, no? I hope you liked it! 


	5. What Now?

Chapter Three: What Now?  
Melfina woke up in bewilderment. Why was she waking up on the couch instead of her bed upstairs? As soon as the thought had finished running through her mind, pictures of the day and night before flashed before her eyes. The train ride, Suzuka at the station, going home, Molly's, Christopher, running home, Gene.... The flashes stopped there as she put her hand to her face quickly as if she expected some form of Gene to reside there. Of course, she found nothing there but dried tears, but the memory nevertheless remained. What was he thinking? Did he really follow her home? How much did he see? She would have to talk to him. Soon. In her heart, she knew that it would have to be today...  
Gene sat in his bed, unmoving. When he came home last night, he went straight to his room, fell on the bed, and hadn't moved since then. All he could think about was her. He kept playing that kiss in his mind over and over again. What was I thinking? He thought. I shouldn't have kissed her. But Gods help him; he couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. Not that he had, but the shock of the woman that he loved crying, he couldn't take it. And he noticed that she was still wearing the 'ring' he gave her that prom night. He promised himself to her that night, and he had kept that promise. He never once thought of anyone else since that night. She was in her thoughts, his dreams, and his nightmares. Yes, nightmares. He had wanted to believe her about Christopher, but the kind of magic that that man held.... He didn't think even Melfina knew what had happened. But if Christopher had taken her... Gene didn't let his thought continue. He knew that if Christopher had taken Melfina, then Gene would have to kill him. Christopher was dangerous. And the fact that he showed up back in town almost right after his love did... All it did was arouse suspicion in him. He would send Suzuka around to ask questions. Suzuka was good at asking the right questions to the right people. If Christopher had a secret agenda when it came to Melfina, she would find out.   
"Hey, do you plan to lie in bed all day you slug? And um... I did go pick up Mel yesterday, but when we got to Molly's um..."  
"I know about Christopher Suzuka. I followed Melfina home last night to make sure that he didn't bother her."  
"Oh. Did you give her a chance to actually see you? Or did you wait till she got inside, and then left, like you used to do?"  
"No, Suzuka. She saw me. Believe me you, she saw me."  
"What did you do to her?"  
"I um... I kissed her. She said 'Gods, what do you want now?' and then I kissed her. I didn't even say hello or goodbye or anything. Gods help me, I didn't... I couldn't say a word. She was crying, Suzuka, and crying because of that bastard!" Gene put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Suzuka just sat beside him, and put her arm around him. She didn't know what else to do, but for now, that would be sufficiant.  
"GENE! Suzuka, is he up yet? Good, he is," Jim said, walking into Gene's room. "Did you know that that bastard of a human is back in town? What the hell did he do, seek us out so he could hurt us again, Gene? Gods help me, if he even messes with me once, I'll kill him!" Jim said, slamming his fist into the wall to his right. Gene sighed. Great, another hole to patch. he thought.   
"Jim, will you please refrain from making any more holes in my bedroom walls? Yes, I am aware that Christopher is back, and that he probably sought out Melfina. But please, Jim, if anyone is to kill him, I get first dibs. You can have what's left when I'm through with him."  
"Well, then nevermind. You'll do a good enough job, Gene. I trust you with that task. But know this, if he even speaks to Melfina again, I will..."  
"We are quite aware what you will do Jim. We don't need to hear it," Suzuka said, cutting Jim off, putting her hand on his mouth to stop him.  
"Yes, we do know. But the question is... What now?" Gene asked, hoping to get a respnse from his friends. That response never came.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. Who was at the door? Gene sighed. It was his house, he had to answer the door. But when he opened the door, he gasped. He stumbled, grabbing the door for balance.  
"Hello Gene. It's good to see you in the daylight," Melfina said, stepping in to hug him. He held onto her, knowing that he would never let her go again. Not this time.   
Sorry everyone! This is my filler. I am in quite a rut right now, but hopefully this wil get moving and get better! Many apologies, and as always, many thanks! ~Jay~ 


	6. What a Visit!

Chapter Four: What a Visit!  
Melfina stepped out of Gene's arms at the sound of two people entering the foyer. She looked behind Gene to find Suzuka and Jim there, and she smiled at them.   
"Well, twice in less than twenty four hours. Melfina, I think you're losing your touch. It used to be at least that amount of time between visits!" Suzuka said, smiling back at her. She was quite content to see Melfina back in Gene's arms. It was where she belonged. And Gods help anyone who tried to change that.  
"Yeah well, you know me Suzuka. I'm always changing!" Melfina said, with a laugh and a sparkle in her eyes that Suzuka didn't see there yesterday.  
"Hey, do you want some breakfast Mel? I know it's kinda late, but hey, better now than never right?" Jim asked, taking a small step towards the kitchen.  
"Yeah, actually, breakfast sounds good. Lemme help you Jim," Melfina said, moving towards the kitchen.  
"I don't think so, Mel! You stay right here with Gene, and you let me and Jim handle brunch here. Don't worry, we'll take our time!" Suzuka said, laughing. She just barely dodged the pillow that Gene threw at her. She stuck her tounge out at him, and closed the kitchen door.  
"Finally. Alone at last," Gene said, sitting down in a chair. He grabbed Melfina lightly on the arm, and pulled her into his lap. "Hopefully, we woon't have any intrusions."  
"Hm, that would be nice," Melfina said, capturing Gene's mouth with hers. Gods, how she had missed him... And his kisses. She had forgotten how powerful they could be. Not that last night didn't remind her of that, but last night she wasn't thinking clearly, and didn't actually remember Gene being there until she woke up that morning.   
But a slight moan from Gene pushed all thoughts out of her head as he put one arm under her legs, and picked her up, never once breaking contact. He carried her upstairs, never once taking his eyes or hs mouth off of her.  
************************************************************************  
Suzuka and Jim watched from the kitchen door as all this was happening.   
"But what about brunch?" Jim asked softly.  
"Well, we're just gonna have to put it on hold for a moment, my dear."  
Jim sat there contemplating his next move. Suzuka looked at him, puzzeled. What scheme was Jim cooking up now? Before she could think of anything, Jim leaned over her and kissed her. From that moment, she didn't care what Gene and Melfina were doing, and she sure didn't care about brunch!  
************************************************************************  
Gene pushed his bedroom door open and carried Melfina over to his bed. He sat her down, her legs hanging over the edge of his bed. He stepped in between them, and she wrapped them around him. He looked at her, a question in his eyes. She looked back at him with both trust and love. She pulled his head closer to hers, and she whispered in his ear...  
"I love you Gene."  
He placed his arms underneath her butt and pulled her into his arms, buring his face in her hair. "I love you too Melfina. Gods, how much I love you."  
"Oh, Gene."  
Those two words were enough for Gene. He pulled back, pulling her into a kiss that seemed, to Melfina, to last eternity. When he pulled back, they were both gasping for air, and Melfina wanted more. She put her legs firmly on the floor, and slowly brought her hands to the bottom of Gene's shirt. She pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it towards the door. She had forgotten how lean and tan he was. She ran her hands over his chest, and then she looked in his eyes with yearning. Gene slowly unbuttoned her shirt, taking his time on each button. This was both tantilizing and frustrating to Melfina. He pulled the shirt off her shoulders, tossing it with his on the floor. He captured her mouth in a blood rushing kiss as he unclipped her bra. Not breaking contact, he pulled it off, and that too went into the pile on the floor. While all this was going on, Melfina had unbuttoned his jeans, and they were already at his knees. He quickly disposed of them, along with his boxers. Melfina stepped back, and took a good look at the man she loved standing before her in his birthday suit. But Gene had had enough. He pulled her into his arms with a rough kiss that sent shivers down Melfina's entire body. It was as if Gene felt the need in her. But Gene could always read her well. He pulled back, to Melfina's dismay, and slowly began to move his mouth down her entire body. He lingered over each breast, sucking on each nipple until they became hard. He kneeled down in front of her, pressing his head to her stomache. She moaned slightly, and Gene looked up to see her with her eyes closed, and bitting her bottom lip. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled her zipper down with his teeth. He slowly pulled her jeans off, slipping them off her legs on leg at a time. He then bit the top of her lace underwear gently and slowly pulled them off until he got them to her knees. They too quickly joined the pile of clothes. He placed his head into the soft hair near her sex, and spread her legs apart. He gently moved his tounge into her sex, tasting her, and wanting more. He blew warm air very gently into her, and he could feel the shudder that that gave her. He stood up abruptly, and kissed her. She could taste herself in that kiss, and that was enough.  
Now Melfina knew why in movies, the scene always faded out. Love was too personal to have everyone in the world see it.By the time her and Gene came back downstairs, an hour had passed. They found both Jim and Suzuka in the kitchen in robes. They all looked at each other, and they all silently agrred not to talk about it. They were all content right then, and they were all hungry. Jim had quickly qhipped up pancakes and over-easy eggs, and they all ate until they were full and laughing. The hardships of the day before gone, and the bliss of today was upon them. Melfina sat there, drinking her coffee, thinking, What a visit!  
  
I hope you all liked it! Turst me, when the time comes, more will be said about what goes on between all of them... Including what goes on behind those doors! ~Jay~ 


End file.
